


Meeting With the Carvers

by FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231), Nightingale231



Series: Pack Mama Stiles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :), Alliance negotiations, BAMF Stiles, Magic Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Pasta, Timeout buckets, stiles has a spark of magic, that one trope where the BAMF character pulls out more weapons than seems possible, yeah - Freeform, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Relationships: Slight Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski and the Pack
Series: Pack Mama Stiles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545235
Comments: 10
Kudos: 523





	1. Part One

“Stiles, when we get in there, you’ll have to take out all of your weapons, we can’t go in armed,” Derek said. “You know we need to establish good relations with the surrounding packs sometime, so we might as well start now.”

“But Derek!” Stiles exclaimed. “You know I need to keep the pups safe, and I can’t do that if I don’t have anything to keep them safe with!” At Derek’s deadpan looks, he reiterated. “Nothing physical so keep them safe with!”

“Okay, kiddies!” Stiles exclaimed, turning to the rest of the pack, dragging Derek into the living room. “We’re going on a trip. There’s a meeting scheduled in a week for Derek and Alpha Carver to negotiate an alliance agreement, so try not to majorly offend any of the Carver Pack, guys!”

Scott nodded in response to the glares from his (pack)parents.

“Anyway, we’re gonna get going tomorrow.” Stiles said, clapping his hands. “Imma get started on dinner, you guys get on training for a bit.”

Stiles walked into the kitchen, pulling out pots and getting started on his signature Stiles-Stilinski-Holy-Pasta.

“Mom, Erica hit me!” Isaac wailed, darting into the room.

Stiles stopped short.

“Erica Aliah Reyes.” Stiles whispered.

Erica walked into the room, pretending not to cower at the anger flowing off Stiles.

“Yeah, Mom?”

“Erica. Get in the timeout bucket, no dessert for you.” Stiles said, pointing at the bucket in question.

The timeout bucket was an orange bucket in the corner of the kitchen. It was built with mountain ash and painted over with wolfsbane.

In short, it was nigh on indestructible by supernatural means.

Stiles opened the door after thirty minutes. Erica fell into his arms, shivering.

“Rica, you were great, come on, I’ll get you dinner. The rest of you get in here too and sit down.” Stiles said, carrying Erica to the table and sitting her in her chair.

Stiles carried the pasta into the room and started pouring out everybody’s drinks.


	2. Part Two

“Emissary Hale, before you enter, please remove all weapons and harmful objects on your person,” Emissary Carver (“call me Murna”)

“Of course,” Stiles said. “Where should I put them?”

“Next to you would be fine.” Emissary Carver shook his hand once.

“Okay then,”

Stiles started pulling knives out from his vest. After about twenty knives, he pulled out a couple(four) guns from his pockets. A few throwing daggers were pulled out of his shoes.

By this point, everybody was slightly shocked. Stiles tugged a bunch of rocks out of his pockets(stink, fog, etc bombs and wardstones).

As the pile kept growing, the Hale pack(except Derek) was shocked at the amount of weapons that Stiles carried around on a daily basis.

When Stiles looked finished, Derek rolled his eyes.

“Stiles, they said every weapon.” He reminded his human mate.

Stiles pouted and pulled off a locket(mountain ash/wolfsbane/mistletoe mixture) and dropped it on the pile, along with a very tiny knife.

“Okay, let’s go!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Stiles...” Derek said in a warning tone.

“UGH!” Stiles threw his hands up. “Fine!” He pulled a gun out from one of his hoodie’s secret pocket.

The Carver pack was shocked at Alpha Hale’s mate’s strangeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t own TW.
> 
> Like, I’m not over 20 y/o, soooo.


End file.
